Power Ranger Drive Force
by Rangerlove 170
Summary: A new team in Reefside as a new history teacher comes with her nephew to teach at Reefside High she then meets teenagers to help her with invasions and that comes a new beau in the form of a old ranger will Dr. Oliver become a ranger and get the girl too?
1. The Beginning

Power Ranger Drive Force "The Beginning"

Nikki: Hi I'm your new history teacher Miss. Williams.

Damien: She's fine.

Chris: Hey man that's my aunt.

Damien: She's fine.

Alicia: Now Rae we got to get something going on here.

Raven: It's okay.

Nikki: Uh hello class? (class sitting up straight) okay where did your teacher leave off at?

Boy: Well you.

Nikki: Hah- very funny. (Tommy coming in) hi.

Tommy: Hi you must be Miss. Williams.

Nikki: Yes.

Tommy: Dr. Oliver science teacher.

Nikki: Yeah.

Tommy: Uh I was told to come talk to your class.

Nikki: Good.

Tommy: Guys I know you think its fun and play since we got a new teacher but no.

Xolo: Sir we find a place for you.

Grimlin: You have where?

Xolo: A place call Earth.

Nikki: That's the end of our lesson. (bell ringing)

Chris: Aunt Nikki.

Nikki: What have I done now Chris?

Chris: Nothing but I'm glad you teach here.

Nikki: Well I really like my other job I was thinking about at least 7 months here and leaving.

Chris: Can you ever keep a job?

Nikki: I have a job thank you it's just a cover up and you know it.

Chris: I know but I got to get the other guys.

Nikki: Do it before something happens.

Chris: Okay bye.

Nikki: bye. (cleaning her desk off and Tommy coming in) Hi Dr. Oliver.

Tommy: Uh you can call me Tommy. (shaking her hand)

Nikki: Nikki.

Tommy: Kids give you any trouble?

Nikki: Not yet. (both of them laughing) no really their great.

Tommy: Good. (looking around) theme going around here?

Nikki: Oh a little bit trying to do something with my boring room.

Tommy: You should see mine. (both of them laughing) well welcome to Reefside.

Nikki: Thank you. (Tommy walking out) Tommy Oliver. (Grabbing her briefcase and Babbos coming out) not now.

Xolo: Thought you could get away from us?

Nikki: I'm thinking yeah.

Xolo: You shouldn't be putting your nose in our business.

Nikki: Destruction of planets is my business. (babbos coming towards her and Nikki fight)

Alicia: Chris is that your aunt?

Chris: Oh man guys we got to help her.

Damien: Let's go. (All of them helping and Damien doing a scissor kick and helping Nikki up) you okay Miss W.

Nikki: Come up with a better one. (flipping out of the place and punch one) uh. (disappearing) thank you.

Alicia: Here's your briefcase.

Nikki: Thanks.

Chris: Guys we need a big favor.

Damien: Okay let's get this straight your aunt is not really a history teacher she works as an agent.

Nikki: But we need some other people to deal with the new evil coming.

Alicia: Grimlin and his right hand man Xolo and the babbos.

Nikki: Right.

Raven: Okay let's go.

Chris: Guys really.

Damien: WE can't.

Nikki: No let them go it's their decision I can handle it myself. (seeing on the screen) no not yet. (going downstairs and grabbing a morpher) it's for me anyway. Drive Force arise. (morphing into the red ranger) red lightning.

Chris: Whoa.

Damien: Your aunt is a power ranger?

Chris: Quiet.

Nikki: Hey ugly.

Ranchet: Uh a ranger.

Grimlin: Not her.

Nikki: Lightning Sword. (hitting them) I call this flip the coin.

Ranchet: Why?

Nikki: Watch. (kicking him and hitting him with the sword) flip the idiot.

Grimlin: Send the babbos.

Nikki: I knew it was too easy. (fighting with them and all of them leaving) let's get back. (walking back and seeing them still there) and.

Damien: We want to help really.

Nikki: Teenagers.

Alicia: Yeah can't live with us.

Chris: Can't live without us.

Nikki: Sure here. (passing them out) Chris as strong and gullible you are.

Chris: hey.

Nikki: Second in command as the blue monsoon ranger.

Chris: okay.

Nikki: Damien as fast and lightning quick you are you can't have lightning ranger because that's me but you are the green tornado ranger.

Damien: Thank you.

Nikki: Raven as strong as you may be you have a soft girl side you're the yellow tsunami ranger.

Raven: Yes.

Nikki: And Alicia as sweet you may be you have a dangerous side to you too you are the pink storm ranger.

Alicia: Thank you.

Nikki: I'm your mentor as well as your team leader keep this on you at all times I'll call you when it's another battle.

Chris: So we can go?

Nikki: Yes you may go.

Next Day

Tommy: Hey Nikki.

Nikki: Hi Tommy.

Tommy: Uh I was wondering you know how your second day is?

Nikki: Fine.

Tommy: Okay if you ever need anything just ask me.

Nikki: Okay. (walking away)

Chris: Are you flirting with my science teacher?

Nikki: How about you stay out of my business.

Chris: Fine. (morpher beeping)

Nikki: Gather the others meet you outside.

Chris: Okay. (running another way)

Nikki: Knew you wouldn't quit.

Ranchet: Ah red ranger your back.

Nikki: Yeah and I brought some friends of my own. (all of them come running out)

Ranchet: Teenagers I know your better than that.

Nikki: Well let's see ready.

All: Ready Drive Force arise.

Nikki: Red lightning.

Chris: Blue monsoon.

Damien: Green tornado.

Raven: Yellow tsunami.

Alicia: Pink Storm.

All: Power Drive Force.

Nikki: Lightning sword.

Chris: Monsoon lance.

Damien: Tornado axe.

Raven: Tsunami daggers.

Alicia: Storm bow.

Nikki: combine. Aim fire. (hitting him and growing big)

Snatchet: Hah you can't get me.

Nikki: Driver zords. Lightning zord. (going in the zord)

Chris: monsoon zord.

Damien: tornado zord.

Raven: Tsunami zord.

Alicia: Storm zord.

Nikki: Come on

All: Drive zord combine

Snatchet: I'm in trouble.

Nikki: Yeah you are storm sword fire.

Snatchet: No. (blowing up)

Damien: We did it yes.

Nikki: I knew it.

All: Power down.

Chris: did you design these?

Nikki: Yeah I might have.

Damien: Your cool.

Nikki: Thanks but remember always have your morpher on you the double as a communicator.

Chris: Do we have a teleportation?

Nikki: Not just yet got to modify it but rules I am your mentor and your friend you can tell me anything if something is bothering you, two, never tell anyone you're a power ranger and three keep your grades up.

Chris: Okay.

Raven: I can't beliee we're power ranger.

Alicia; I know.

Nikki: well you are so be careful.

Chris: All right.

Nikki: I hope.


	2. No Fun Nikki

Power Ranger Drive Force "No Fun for Nikki"

Nikki: uh. (going up the stairs and someone knocking her over) oh no. (students screaming and Tommy catching her) thanks.

Tommy: No problem.

Chris: Aunt Nikki you okay?

Nikki: Fine I'm fine Chris.

Chris: You don't look fine.

Nikki: Go to class.

Chris: Fine. (walking away with the other rangers and Tommy putting her down)

Nikki: Thank you.

Tommy: It was no problem your actually light. (Nikki blushing) did I say something out of hand?

Nikki: No.

Tommy: Look I was wonder you know if you wanted to go out on a date with me tonight.

Nikki: Uh I can't I got to keep Chris and. (Raven and Alicia coming up) what are you guys doing here?

Raven: Well you know we heard that Chris needed help in history and we're going to tutor him.

Alicia: Yeah so you can be free for anything tonight.

Nikki: Uh.

Tommy: So tonight?

Nikki: Uh sure I'll be ready at 7.

Tommy: Okay I need your address.

Nikki: Here. (writing it on a piece of paper) there.

Tommy: Okay I'll see you later.

Nikki: Formal wear?

Tommy: Yeah. (Tripping over his feet) formal.

Nikki: Bye.

Tommy: Bye.

Raven: In my years going here I have never seen Dr. O act like that.

Alicia: Cause uh your nickname.

Nikki: I don't know.

Raven: Let's see Miss W or Nik?

Nikki: Try something like Nicole.

Alicia: That's your real name?

Nikki: Yeah just call me Nikki out school.

Alicia: Okay but really Dr. O has never acted like that before.

Nikki: OH well class.

Later That Night.

Chris: Auntie Nikki uh. (clothes hitting him) are you okay?

Nikki: Nothing.

Chris: What?

Nikki: Wait. (grabbing her red dress and holding it up) opinion.

Chris: UH don't wear.

Nikki: Thank you who's coming over?

Chris: The others.

Nikki: Good I need someone who's not my nephew opinion their here now?

Chris: Yep.

Nikki: Good. (Grabbing her black dress) okay guys honesty opinion red or black?

Damien: Do I have to?

Nikki: Yes just pick.

Alicia: I like the black one.

Raven: Yeah it says mysterious.

Nikki: I got the command center open and the alarm is on if you need any help call me on the cell phone.

Damien: Nikki we got it.

Nikki: Sure?

Chris: Sure.

Nikki: It's 6:30 I got to get ready. (running up the stairs)

Alicia: Let's go help her.

Raven: Yep. (going up the stairs)

Damien: Do all girls act like that before a date?

Chris: I wonder. (door bell ringing) it's him.

Damien: Interrogate him.

Chris: I can't do that.

Damien: I'll do it. (opening the door) hey Dr. O.

Tommy: Hey Damien

Damien: So where are you taking Miss Williams tonight?

Tommy: to dinner why?

Damien: Just asking you paying?

Tommy: Yeah.

Damien: Good.

Nikki: Damien stop.

Damien: Hi Miss Williams.

Tommy: Wow.

Nikki: Ready?

Tommy: Sure here flowers.

Nikki: Thanks. (all of them looking) don't you have studying to do?

All: Oh yeah. (looking at books)

Nikki: (putting them in a vase) Chris put some water in.

Chris: Sure.

Nikki: Okay let's go.

Tommy: So where did you live before this?

Nikki: New York.

Tommy: Oh.

Nikki: Yeah.

Tommy: How did you get Chris if you don't mind me asking.

Nikki: I don't his parents died when he was 12 and I was the only one who wanted him so I took him and treated him like my own son he's a great kid.

Tommy: Yeah he is.

Nikki: I think I need this I mean my week has been stressful.

Tommy: Here turn around.

Nikki: Why?

Tommy: I'll show you if you turn around.

Nikki: Fine. (Nikki turning around and Tommy massaging) wow.

Tommy: Your tense.

Nikki: I am?

Tommy: Yeah. (smiling) so any ex-husbands, or boyfriends?

Nikki: No you?

Tommy: No.

Chris: Guys we need help. (getting thrown to the gate)

Alicia: Right now?

All: Yes.

Alicia: Fine.

Nikki: (Tommy leaning and kissing her and her phone ringing) uh hold on. Hello.

Alicia: We need help.

Nikki: Now?

Chris: yes.

Nikki: Uh fine I'm coming.

Tommy: Something wrong is it me?

Nikki: No it's not you Tommy your wonderful but it's a family emergency I got to deal with.

Tommy: You want me to come?

Nikki: NO I mean no I got it maybe we can reschedule?

Tommy: Yeah I think we can. (Nikki kissing him on the cheek)

Nikki: Bye.

Tommy: Bye.

Nikki: (looking around) Drive Force arise. (morphing into the red ranger) lightning sword. (hitting the monster and the babbos and one coming toward her) Drive blasters. (hitting it in the shoulder) combine sword blaster. (hitting all of them)

Monster: I'll be back.

Chris: Wow.

Damien: I know.

Alicia: How did you do that?

Raven: Teach us.

Nikki: Later. (running to the house)

Chris: Aunt Nikki?

Nikki: what?

Alicia: Sorry we messed up your date tonight.

Nikki: It's okay your guys are more important than any love life.

Raven: So did he kiss you?

Nikki: UH. (putting the pillow over her head) glad tomorrow is Saturday.

Next Day

Nikki: (phone ringing) hello?

Tommy: Good morning.

Nikki: If I get some more sleep they kept me up all night long helping out with homework.

Tommy: How about I take you out to breakfast?

Nikki: How about I say where?

Tommy: I'll pick you up and you can bring Chris.

Nikki: On a date with you?

Tommy: Yeah.

Nikki: Okay see you at?

Tommy: 12.

Nikki: Okay 12 it is.

Tommy: Oh so your just going to hang up the phone huh?

Nikki: If you want me too. (going downstairs and seeing all of them sleep) uh you won't mind if I bring other guest?

Tommy: Let's see Damien, Alicia and Raven? 

Nikki: Looks like the spend the night I'll pay for them you know.

Tommy: No I'll do it.

Nikki: You must really adore me for paying for kids that's friends to my nephew.

Tommy: Well I was hoping after we drop them off we can finish what we started last night.

Nikki: Oh really?

Tommy: Really.

Nikki: I'll think about it.

Tommy: I hope you do.

Nikki: A mess. (pouring orange juice)

Tommy: Well you are a great kisser. (picking up weights)

Nikki: Your not that bad yourself.

Tommy: So what are you doing right now?

Nikki: Nothing why?

Tommy: Just asking.

Nikki: What are you doing?

Tommy: Working out.

Nikki: So when you come over here you'll be hot and sweaty?

Tommy: If you want me to be.

Nikki: Dr. Oliver I never thought you'll be so naughty.

Tommy: I have my days.

Nikki: I see like last night with tongue action.

Tommy: Yeah well I had to see how you taste.

Nikki: I got to get dress I'll see you when you get here.

Tommy: Okay bye.

Nikki: Bye. (all of them looking wide-eye at her) what?

Alicia: Were you talking to Dr. Oliver?

Nikki: I might have why?

Damien: He got tongue action last night?

Nikki: Go get cleaned up Alicia and Raven I think I got some clothes that'll fit you we're going out to breakfast.

Chris: Uh-huh.

Nikki: Go you too Damien.

Damien: Okay. (door bell ringing)

Chris: Hey Dr. O.

Tommy: Hey Chris.

Nikki: Okay. (coming down the stairs) ready.

Alicia: Yeah.

Raven: All set.

Nikki: Got to lock the garage door hold on. (running downstairs and turning the command center on and setting alarm to morpher and getting her car out) okay girls you can ride with me.

Alicia: Miss W please tell us what happened?

Nikki: No.

Raven: Well you know we heard the whole conversation. 

Nikki: No you didn't.

Alicia: Uh well we thought he would come over hot and sweaty

Nikki: You two stay out of my business please.

Both: Okay.

Chris: So Dr. O what do you seen in my aunt?

Tommy: Chris.

Damien: No really come on we're all guys here.

Tommy: But I'm older.

Chris: Come on Dr. O please?

Tommy: No.

Both: Man.

All The Girls: Wow.

Tommy: (whispering in her ear) like it?

Nikki: Like it love it it's.

Damien: (Sitting down) Alicia.

Alicia: No.

Damien: Why not?

Alicia: I don't like you. (sitting between Tommy and Nikki)

Tommy: uh Alicia why don't you sit on the other side of Nikki.

Alicia: I like this seat much better.

Nikki: Uh yeah.

Later On

Nikki: (dropping Alicia off) okay Chris I trust you to drive home by yourself without any accidents.

Chris: Yes auntie dang trust me I can do it. (getting in the driver seat and smiling) bye.

Nikki: Bye.

Tommy: Okay now that we're alone can we talk?

Nikki: UH yeah sure.

Tommy: Uh well I really like you Nikki.

Nikki: I like you to Tommy.

Tommy: And I respect your job.

Nikki: You know huh?

Tommy: And I know you know that I used to be one.

Nikki: Yeah it's kind my job.

Tommy: Kind of your job what a history teacher is suppose to know about rangers.

Nikki: No but as agent of the government I do? (Nikki smiling nervously)

Tommy: Wow.

Nikki: Tommy I do like you but I'll understand if. (Tommy kissing her hard and pulling back) wow I'll shut up now.

Tommy: Thank you I know how it feels to be a ranger but not a agent but I do want to be with you and I really don't care who you work with as long as it's not evil.

Nikki: Okay I'm glad you understand but. (holding her arm out) I got to go.

Tommy: I didn't hear it ring.

Nikki: I know. (kissing him on the cheek) one day we might actually have a date without any distraction.

Tommy: Maybe wait.

Nikki: Tommy I really got to go now.

Tommy: I know but. (walking up to her and kissing her passionately) I been wanting to do that since I met you.

Nikki: Well Drive Force arise. (Turning into the red ranger) comes to a shock that the red ranger is a girl or a woman but see you later Tommy.

Tommy: See ya Nik. (Nikki running) man


	3. The New Ranger

Power Ranger Drive Force "The New Ranger"

Nikki: (sitting at her desk looking at the time) okay time's up pens down and have a nice weekend. (bell ringing and everybody putting their test on her desk) trust you guys study?

Alicia: We did.

Damien: I did.

Nikki: For once.

Damien: Hey.

Raven: She is right.

Damien: Whatever Raven.

Chris: Any hot dates tonight?

Nikki: As a matter of fact no it's just me, The tv and a pint of my ice cream why?

Chris: Just asking why you don't go with Dr. Oliver anymore?

Nikki: Yes I do okay I'm just giving him space.

Alicia: Let me guess he hasn't ask you out on a date since you let the big secrets out.

Nikki: Actually yes and I haven't seen him in a week.

Chris: You don't think?

Nikki: I don't know what to think this whole week it's been a sub.

Damien: That lady has worked my nerve.

Nikki: Okay guys you have no training today so have fun.

Alicia: You think this whole Dr. O gone missing thing is getting to her.

Chris: I think so.

Later That Night

Nikki: (opening the window and showing a black sweatsuit and a cap on her head and seeing the house in shambles) what happened in here? (bending down and looking through papers and someone grabbing her shoulder and Nikki kicking someone in the leg and making them fall back and the person flipped up and kicked Nikki in the stomach and grabbed the ski mask off and turning on the lights) Tommy?

Tommy: Nikki what are you doing here?

Nikki: Why is your house a mess where have you been this week?

Tommy: UH at a friend's house why?

Nikki: I came to find out what happened not to get kicked in the stomach. (getting up)

Tommy: I thought you were a thief I just got home.

Nikki: Oh. (Tommy looking at her and licking his lips) what?

Tommy: Oh nothing really just thirsty.

Nikki: Well since your home do you need some help with this?

Tommy: NO. (Nikki raising her eyebrow) I mean you got to help Chris get ready for school tomorrow.

Nikki: Tommy today is Friday.

Tommy: I been gone that long?

Nikki: Yeah you have are you okay?

Tommy: Yeah I'm fine I'll clean up and I call you later. (pushing her out the house)

Nikki: Tommy.

Tommy: Yeah?

Nikki: Never mind bye.

Tommy: Bye. (closing the door) dumb one.

Xolo: You were suppose to seduce her.

Tommy: Would you let me do my job and you do your.

Xolo: Our highness is getting restless he needs a queen and the red ranger is only the one fit to be his queen.

Tommy: Whatever tell Grimlin I know what I'm doing.

Xolo: I hope silver ranger.

Tommy: Don't worry. (changing into the sliver ranger) I know what I'm doing and you won't get a queen I will.

Next Day

Nikki: (practicing outside and hearing movement) come on out. (Silver ranger coming out) uh not a new ranger.

Tommy: ON the better note evil too. (flipping towards her and babbos grabbing her and the silver ranger grabbing her chin) fiesty little one aren't. (Nikki kicking him) not nice Miss Williams.

Nikki: Let go of me.

Tommy: My boss says your suppose to be his new queen.

Nikki: Tell Grimlin I'll never do that.

Tommy: Something's telling me you mean that.

Nikki: Oh wow did he give you sacrasm to go with the suit. (Silver ranger slapping her) didn't your mother tell you never to hit a woman.

Tommy: Yes but I threw out her rule book when I dawn this suit.

Nikki: Well you better go catch. (Nikki kicking him and flipping backwards) scared?

Tommy: None babbos get her. (All of them running towards her and Nikki hitting on in the stomach and picking it up another and swinging him in to the tree) worthless creatures I'll do it myself. (jumping in the air and kicking Nikki in her chest and Nikki hitting the tree) any last words before you go to Grimlin?

Nikki: Yeah I do. (Taking out her morpher) drive force arise. (morphing into the red ranger) were you expect that?

Tommy: Yes I was thunder staff. (taking the staff from the sky)

Nikki: How did you? (kicking her into the tree)

Tommy: How did I get your technology? Don't worry about it it's my little secret. (both of them fighting) your good. (Grabbing her arm behing her back) but not good enough. (taking her morpher and pushing her into the tree and de-morphing) say good night Nikki. (hitting her with the staff and Nikki get shocked and screaming out and fainting) good.

Chris: Leave her alone.

Tommy: Suit yourself blue ranger but look. (Showing the morpher) I got the red ranger's morpher. (leaving)

Chris: Come on wake up.

Later On

Tommy: Hey guys I heard what happened?

Alicia: A new ranger thought she knew something but she didn't say.

Chris: She told him remember?

Alicia: Yeah. (looking down)

Damien: She got shocked and now where here.

Tommy: Is she okay?

Chris: Yeah she just woke up.

Raven: Yeah.

Tommy: Can I go see her?

Chris: Sure 819.

Tommy: Okay thanks Chris. (running down the hallway)

Chris: Something's up with him I feel it.

Damien: Calm down Chris just wait until the doctor tell us something.

Tommy: (seeing her hooked up to machines and smiling until Nikki looks over to him)hey.

Nikki: (weakly) hi.

Tommy: I would have brought you some flowers but I ran down here.

Nikki: It's okay really. (Tommy holding her arm and looking at her fingers) what?

Tommy: Were you every married?

Nikki: No.

Tommy: Nikki tell me what's going on how did you get into the ranger business?

Nikki: I can't it's classified I haven't even told Chris how I got into it.

Tommy: Nikki I can keep a secret.

Nikki: Fine I had an old boyfriend 2 years ago.

_Flashback_

_Greg: Are you sure it goes like that?_

_Nikki: Yes Greg I did it at home._

_Greg: Okay. (writing it down) Nikki?_

_Nikki: Yeah? (looking up and smiling) what?_

_Greg: You look good this morning._

_Nikki: You tell me this every morning._

_  
Greg: I know but you look extra good this morning. (leaning into to kiss her and the door opening)_

_Ray: Not interupting am I?_

_Nikki: No not really. (Walking over to the computer) the dinosaurs is up._

_Greg: They are I'll go see them._

_Nikki: Be careful you to Ray._

_  
Ray: WE will don't worry Nik we can handle it._

_Greg: Hi little man._

_Boy Dinosaur: (yawning and Nikki smiling) mama._

_Nikki: It's talking._

_Greg: Nikki get in here._

_Nikki: I have to guard the computers._

_Greg: Come on. _

_Nikki: Fine. (grabbing his hand and going up to it) hi._

_Girl Dinosaur: Mama, mama. (Nikki rubbing his hand and someone taking the disc for the dinosaurs) mama look. (Nikki looking back and someone taking the disc)_

_Nikki: Stop. (running out of there and fighting with him and getting his the computer and holding her head) uh give me that disc._

_Intruder: No. (kicking her into the computer and sparks coming out and the screen room fills with smoke throwing the disc down) beat that Williams._

_Nikki: Hamelton._

_Intruder: IN the flesh save your little boyfriend and his friend. (leaving and Nikki getting up and the dinosaurs combining with Greg and Ray)_

_Nikki: UH abort system. Abort, abort. (lights going dim and lights going off) what's going on please be safe. (lights coming back on) Greg, Ray where are you? (someone grabbing her and seeing crawls and Nikki screaming)_

_  
Greg: Shush it's me. (Nikki calming own) my princess you will be mine. (Nikki turning around and screaming) what's wrong?_

_Nikki: Look. (handing him a mirror) _

_Greg: (pulling at his face and throwing the mirror) oops 7 years of bad luck huh?_

_Nikki: Where's Ray? _

_Ray: (Nikki backing into him) right behind you. (Nikki jumping) oh your jumping at us now?_

_Nikki: Where are the baby dinosaurs? _

_Greg: Right here. (opening his shirt and showing the boy dinosaurs and Greg showing the girl dinosaur) you did to us Nikki?_

_Nikki: I didn't Hamelton he took the disc and threw it and made the gas come out I was on the ground I tried I promise._

_Ray: Why do I believe you?_

_Nikki: Because it's the truth I promise. (Greg grabbing her) let me go please._

_Greg: You don't love me anymore Nikki. (Nikki breathing hard) or is it because I look like this?_

_Nikki: I._

_Greg: It was always looks with you wasn't it?_

_Nikki: No we got to get you and Ray some help this isn't normal I do love you Greg._

_Greg: Well you won't mind me keeping this look right?_

_Nikki: Why?_

_  
Greg: humans are going to pay for this._

_Nikki: Greg I am human you and Ray._

_Ray: Not actually not anymore. (both walking up to Nikki)_

_Nikki: What are you talking about?_

_Greg: We can find another dinosaur egg, hatch it and you can feel the power from this little creature and we take over Earth._

_Nikki: What Greg what's wrong?_

_Greg: Nothing Nikki I'm serious humans have done this to us._

_Nikki: Don't you know your trying to do the same to me?_

_Greg: Yes so you can join us as my queen._

_Nikki: your talking about taking over Earth._

_Greg: I know with you by my side as my queen._

_Nikki: Greg I love you but that doesn't sound right._

_Greg: Oh but we're not different we're after the same thing respect. (Nikki kicking him and hitting Ray in the head with a pan) Nikki. (hitting him to with the pan)_

_Nikki: Sorry you need help. (grabbing her keys and putting in the code and closing the door and running out and babbos coming out) not the program._

_Greg: Yes the program Nicole._

_Nikki: your sick what happened did you always have thoughts like this?_

_Greg: I don't know maybe I did. (Nikki running) you can't get away from me remember that._

_End Of The Flashback_

Nikki: And that's how I started to develop the technology for the morphers and the zords too.

Tommy: He's been after you for 2 years?

Nikki: Yeah I had to move Chris everywhere with me because he kept finding me so instead of hiding I'm fighting.

Tommy: I understand.

Nikki: (looking into his eyes) anything you want to tell me Tommy?

Tommy: No Nik why?

Nikki: Just asking. (looking away from him and seeing her morpher in his back pocket) so you ran all the way to see me.

Tommy: Why wouldn't I?

Nikki: We only known each other for at least a month and a half and we only been going for a few weeks.

Tommy: I'm still worried.

Nikki: Whatever you say.

Tommy: Hey how about you know when you get out we have dinner at my house?

Nikki: You sure?

Tommy: Yes I'm sure.

Nikki: I. (Tommy leaning in and kissing her and the doctor coming in)

Doctor: Well Miss Williams your free to go your okay.

Nikki: Okay. (getting up out of the bed) Tommy I need to get dress.

Tommy: Oh yeah I'll see you tonight?

Nikki: Yeah tonight.

Later On

Chris: Are you sure Dr. O is the silver ranger?

Nikki: (putting make-up on) Chris I know what I saw my morpher was in his back pocket.

Alicia: How are you going to be able to get it away from him without him knowing? 

Nikki: That's for me to know and for you to find out. (coming out the bathroom)

Damien: Your not going to seduce Dr. O.

Nikki: Seduce is a bad word I'm just going to make myself work for myself get it.

Raven: Still seduction.

Nikki: So I wonder how he got my other morpher the silver morpher was here I know it.

Chris: Why turn evil?

Nikki: I don't think he wanted to remember I told you the story about him being the first green ranger?

Damien: Yeah and white ranger why?

Nikki: Well how he got the green ranger is what I'm about to tell you he was the evil green ranger.

Alicia: Really?

Nikki: Yeah they might have again.

Chris: But won't you get hurt?

Nikki: Not if I play my cards right.

That Night

Tommy: (turning the lights off and the candle showing) sorry old buddy boy your girl is mine tonight. (door bell ringing) let's go nice Tommy. (opening the door and showing Nikki) wow.

Nikki: Hey. (Tommy looking at her) are you going to invite me in?

Tommy: (shaking his head) yeah I.

Nikki: I understand Tommy. (Tommy closing the door and holding to the door) this is very romantic.

Tommy: (Rolling his eyes) Thanks. (leading her to a chair)

Nikki: (Tommy and Nikki laughing) I'm serious it wasn't my best days.

Tommy: I didn't think so.

Nikki: (music turning on) oh can we dance I'm kind of a sucker for a guy who dance.

Tommy: Lead the way. (holding her waist)

Nikki: Actually I wasn't taking about that way I was talking about. (making her back meet his front and Nikki putting his hands around her waist) I like this dance better than any other one.

Tommy: (biting his lip) I see why. (Nikki moving her hand roam all over him) whoa.

Nikki: What?

Tommy: Nothing. (Nikki turning around and letting her hair out of her up do and shaking) what's that suppose to mean?

Nikki: I think you know more than I do. (pushing him on the couch and taking her shoes off and climbing on top of him)

Tommy: Didn't know you were like this Nikki.

Nikki: There is a lot of things you don't know about me. (Nikki kissing him and Tommy putting his hands everywhere on her and unzipping her dress) hah I don't think so.

Tommy: You tease me and now you said you don't think so I'm not settling for that. (Tommy getting up and taking off his shirt and throwing in one the couch) not by a long shot.

Nikki: Oh really?

Tommy: Really.

Nikki: How about you go to your room and get everything settled and I get the wine out of the fridge.

Tommy: (whispering in her ear) I'll be waiting. (walking off)

Nikki: Pervert. (looking through the draws and seeing her morpher) got it.

Tommy: Got what Nikki? (landing on the door way looking at her)

Nikki: The wine opener it was in the drawer.

Tommy: I forgot I put it back in the drawer. (taking it out and pushing the drawer) need anything else?

Nikki: Yeah I do Tommy and it's very much important.

Tommy: What me Nikki?

Nikki: You think so but no. (kicking him out of the way and getting in fighting stance) my morpher please.

Tommy: So you figured it out.

Nikki: you should have went home before you ran to the hospital saw it in your back pocket why?

Tommy: You really want to know. (punching her and morphing into the silver ranger and laughing) I can't tell you.

Nikki: Well then. (punching him in the stomach and kicking him in the groin) know I been notice the morpher in the drawer. (flipping away from him and using her power to open the drawer and taking the morpher out)

Tommy: How are you doing that?

Nikki: Freak accident you work for the government something is bound to happen to you. Drive Force Arise.

Chris: Let's go. Drive Force Arise. (All of them morphing and seeing Tommy and Nikki demorphing and Nikki pushin Tommy out of the window) oh. (Tommy getting up)

Damien: Get him.

Nikki: No I got him. (running and doing some back flips and doing a tornado kick and kicking him in the face) any last words.

Tommy: I'll get you next time red ranger. (teleporting out)

Alicia: Ouch. (Seeing her hair messed up her dress slit up and blood coming from her leg and Nikki trying to walk and almost falling and the ranger catching her and Chris picking her up)

Chris: Take her home no hospital.

To Be Continued


	4. The New Ranger Part Two

Power Ranger Drive Force "The New Ranger"

Nikki: UH my leg and my head.

Chris: Your up I thought I lost you.

Nikki: It takes much more any more attacks. (Getting off the bed)

Alicia: You should be resting.

Rachael: Yeah you know sitting.

Nikki: I don't know the meaning of it.

In Tommy's House

Tommy: uh. (holding his head and shaking it) what happened?

At Nikki's House.

Nikki: Chris I'll be fine.

Chris: You sure.

Nikki: Yes go have fun be a teenager.

Chris: Okay. (closing the door)

Nikki: (getting up and stretching and the door bell ringing) Chris I told you not to worry about. (opening the door) me. (closing the door and locking it and grabbing a pan) leave now I will hurt you.

Tommy: Nikki what's going on?

Nikki: Don't try that sweet thing.

Tommy: Nikki what are you talking about?

Nikki: You know exactly I'm talking about Oliver.

Tommy: No I don't all I remember is getting hit and that's it. (Nikki getting up and going to the door with a pan) you don't have to hit me with a pan what did I do? (opening the door and showing her body) I did that?

Nikki: Yeah silver ranger.

Chris: This doesn't make any sense.

Nikki: No trace.

Tommy: Can I get out of the cage?

Nikki: No I don't trust you.

Tommy: What did I do?

Nikki: Well let's see you put me in the hospital tried to kill me ringing any bells Tommy?

Tommy: No Nikki.

Nikki: It's okay Tommy I'm telling you so I won't get hurt again. (walking up the stairs)

Alicia: She's sad?

Raven: Yep.

Derrick: Why don't you guys check on her and we keep Dr. O under wraps.

Raven: Fine. (going up)

Chris: Cut the crap I seen the faces my aunt when she saw those papers what's going on?

Tommy: I'm telling the truth I don't.

Derrick: I don't believe you.

Chris: You hurt my aunt I don't.

Tommy: Guys you got to believe me.

Chris: Give us the morpher then.

Tommy: Uh.

Derrick: Don't know where it is or something?

Tommy: I don't.

Chris: Check his pockets.

Later That Day

Nikki: (brushing her hair) I can do this your a woman and your the red ranger you can do this. (touching the door) no I can't I can stay cooped up in my room till we find out what's going on only come out for school and ranger business not going to the command center at all.

Chris: Pep talk aunt Nikki?

Nikki: Chris what's up?

Chris: Here. (throwing the morpher) he's clean he didn't steal babbons did and changed the technology in their I thought you can change it back.

Nikki: I don't know.

Chris: Go talk to him maybe you can help him remember.

Nikki: I don't know.

Chris: Go. (pushing her out the door)

Nikki: UH be brave. (door opening and Tommy waking up and Nikki going to the computer)

Tommy: Nikki? 

Nikki: Yeah?

Tommy: I'm sorry about everything I didn't mean to I don't even remember.

Nikki: I don't know Tommy if felt so real.

Tommy: I would never do anything to harm you or your team.

Nikki: You weren't really harming them it was more me than them.

Tommy: If I can take it back I would.

Nikki: Tell me what happened then.

Tommy: All I remember is I came home from visiting my friend in Angel Grove and babbos came at me and clapping something on me then nothing.

Nikki: The morpher they really did change my technology.

Tommy: Now do you believe me?

Nikki: I think so. (coming closer) did you fight it? 

Tommy: I guess so. (rubbing her cheek) I'm sorry Nik.

Nikki: I. (Tommy grabbing her neck and kissing her and Nikki dropping the morpher in the cage) Tommy.

Tommy: You really believe me?

Nikki: What?

Tommy: That nice thing was good I got you. (grabbing her and picking the morpher) I made it that way.

Nikki: You bastard.

Tommy: Oh that hurt deep Nikki really it did but you fell for it and your little team did. (kicking her and punchng the cage open) see you can be with me.

Nikki: If I go evil I don't think so.

Tommy: It was worth a shot. (kicking her in the stomach and Nikki hitting him and hitting another button) you.

Nikki: Bastard? Come up with your own dialougs Oliver. (Tommy teleporting out) I believed him again. (punching the wall)

Next Day

Nikki: I'm fine Principal Randall.

Principal Randall: No your not Miss Williams you can barely walk.

Nikki: I been working out all yesterday cleaning the house I can teach.

Principal Randall: No you can't I have a substitue taking your place today if your feeling better tomorrow you can.

Nikki: Uh. (going to the park and looking at the pound) What can I do? 

Tommy: You can surrender.

Nikki: Not in the mood to fight.

Tommy: So you are surrendering.

Nikki: No just leave me alone. (getting up and Tommy grabbing her arm and Nikki sighing) what?

Tommy: (looking at her) angry.

Nikki: Just stay away before you make me mad. (Tommy pushing her down) see you made me mad. (calling her thunder sword and swinging it) let's go. (both of them fighting) just give up.

Tommy: Never. (throwing towards her and Nikki flipping back) just because you can be flexible think you can get away from me.

Nikki: Come on I'm calling for Alicia's bow and arrows. (coming up behind her and looking up) come get me.

Tommy: My pleasure. (running toward her and Nikki taking the bow and arrow and aiming it for the morpher)

Nikki: Fire. (hitting the morpher and sparks coming out and Tommy de-morphing) thank you. (walking over to him and holding the bow and arrow) you better be the right Tommy.

Tommy: Nik?

Nikki: I don't trust you.

Tommy: What I what are you talking about?

Nikki: (hitting the morpher again and destroying it and Tommy passing out) it's over. (teleporting him back)

Tommy: (waking up and stretching) ow! My body. (looking at Nikki in the chair sleep with her sword and another bow and arrow) Nikki. (Nikki yawning and seeing Tommy and grabbing her bow and arrow) whoa.

Nikki: Stay back.

Tommy: Nikki are you okay?

Nikki: No how do I know your the real Tommy?

Tommy: Nikki I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about.

Nikki: I. (alarm going off) fine choose. (throwing it towards him and powering up) you'll understand.

Wing Master: (the other rangers getting up) where's your leader? (Nikki in the air and kicking him in the chest) uh.

Nikki: Right here. (The other rangers running up to her)

Chris: Where's?

Nikki: It doesn't matter let's beat him. (Tommy teleporting on the other side) then we'll finish him.

Alicia: Are you sure?

Nikki: Positive. (all of them fighting the Wing Master and Tommy hitting him) what?

Tommy: You really think I'm evil Nikki.

Nikki: I don't know what to believe.

Wing Master: Believe this. (hitting Nikki with his blast and de-morphing) hah I knew you were weak.

Tommy: Back off.

Wing Master: Make me. (Tommy fighting with him) I thought you were on our side.

Tommy: Not anymore. (tripping him) thunder staff fire. (hitting him)

Wing Master: (growing) puny rangers bow down to me.

Tommy: Yeah right. (a silver tiger coming out) warrior mode.

Wing Master: Oh a cat won't last for long.

Tommy: Sure about that thunder strike.

Wing Master: No. (blowing up)

Tommy: Power down. (walking towards Nikki) need help? (Nikki grabbing his hand and pulling her up) you guys okay?

Damien: Fine.

Tommy: Are you okay? (Nikki blinking her eyes) please don't faint.

Nikki: Why would I?

Tommy: Because of this. (leaning in and kissing her with everything he has and all of the kids yelling and Tommy pulling back) you okay now?

Nikki: Uh huh.

Tommy: So will you be my girlfriend? 

Nikki: Sure. (kissing again)

Chris: Finally.


	5. Teenage Years

Power Ranger Drive Force "Teenage Years"

Nikki: Kick. (Chris kicking the gloves) again. (Chris kicking it) again. (Chris kicking it again) there you go. (cracking his foot back in place)

Chris: Ow!.

Nikki: Sorry.

Chris: I know.

Nikki: You okay?

Chris: What was mom and dad like?

Nikki: Your mom was brilliant I loved her she was my older sister and I used to look up to her like she was my hero and your dad he was brave well he had to be brave to marry your mom.

Chris: Why you say that?

Nikki: She was a stubborn one.

Chris: Like you?

Nikki: Even worst than me.

Chris: Did she love me?

Nikki: Yes Chris she loved you.

Chris: So you two looked a lot a like huh? (Nikki raising her eyebrow) people say I look like you.

Nikki: (studdering) I don't see Chris.

Chris: You okay Auntie Nikki?

Nikki: Yeah just a little tired.

Chris: Well your the one who wanted to do the extra mission last night.

Nikki: Hey I was right though.

Chris: Yes you were right.

Nikki: Go take a shower Chris.

Chris: I smell that bad?

Nikki: Even worst. (pushing him towards the bathroom) she loved you so much but you'll never know.

Next Day At School

Tommy: (bell ringing) And that ends our class for today have a nice weekend.

Darrin: So what are we doing this lovely weekend?

Raven: Let's see we could go on a picnic.

Alicia: Get it trashed by Babbos.

Chris: And get sweaty.

Darrin: UH there goes my weekend.

Alicia: Hey come on how about we go swimming?

Chris: Sure.

Tommy: (knocking on the door) good afternoon Dr. Williams.

Nikki: Good afternoon to you too Dr. Oliver.

Tommy: Are we still on for the picnic today?

Nikki: Yeah. (Tommy kissing her) I missed it.

Tommy: Missed what?

Nikki: Nothing. (putting her hands around his neck and kissing him and the computer beeping) not again.

Tommy: What?

Nikki: Your friend.

Tommy: Who Jason?

Nikki: Yes. (hitting the screen) yes.

Jason: Hi Nikki.

Nikki: Hi.

Jason: The oh hey Tommy.

Tommy: What's going on here? 

Both: Research.

Jason: Found that book you were looking for.

Nikki: Thanks bye.

Jason: See ya. (turning off the computer)

Tommy: What book?

Nikki: Nothing.

Tommy: It's something your not telling me.

Nikki: It's a lot of things I don't tell you.

Tommy: Yeah especially what you do with the government.

Nikki: Confidentiality.

Tommy: Even to your boyfriend? 

Nikki: Especially my boyfriend.

Tommy: You trust me right? 

Nikki: If I didn't you wouldn't be here right now would you?

Tommy: Nope I guess but you wouldn't be able to resist my charm.

Nikki: You have charm?

Tommy: Very funny Nik.

Nikki: What?

Tommy: Why do you have Chris as your screensaver.

Nikki: Another secret I won't tell you.

Tommy: Wait tell me.

Nikki: Nope because I vowed to myself that I won't tell anybody about it so let's just go.

Tommy: I'm gonna find out.

Nikki: No your not.

Tommy: I'm going to ask Jason.

Nikki: Jason doesn't even know.

Grimm: So that little silver ranger is on their side now and think he can get my new queen he has another thing coming send him in.

Xolo: Yes.

Nikki: (Nikki laughing) very funny.

Tommy: Really.

Nikki: (shaking her head) that was not nice.

Tommy: What I want to know why a woman like you are not married, not with child amd is on a date with me.

Nikki: (coughing) I.

Tommy: You okay?

Nikki: I. (explosion and Nikki and Tommy getting up and running towards) not that.

Tommy: On duty?

Nikki: I hate to pull them away but we have to. Ready.

Tommy: Ready.

Both: Drive Force arise. (both changing into their colors)

Tommy: Let's go. (both of them fighting with the babbos and the others coming and Nikki running toward the monster jumping in the air and kicking him down)

Ager: Let's go red ranger.

Nikki: I agree. (Nikki sweeping his legs from under then monster and flipping backwards and hitting him with laser) let's go.

Ager: Not actually. (hitting Nikki) bye-bye ranger.

Chris: (sliding down to his aunt) you okay?

Nikki: I'm fine really just tired. (yawning) see ya. (teleporting out)

Tommy: We need to let your aunt lay down I'll be at home if you guys need me. (teleporting out)

Darrin: Want to finish what we were doing?

Chris: Sure they don't need us.

Alicia: To the beach.

Next Day

Chris: Aunt Nikki it's Sunday you want to go over those battle plans. (Seeing a mount of brown hair) she's still sleep.(walking over to her and nudgeing her and a hand grabbing her) don't scare me like that.

Nikki: Who are you?

Chris: Very funny Auntie Nikki if you wanted to sleep in you could have just told me.

Nikki: No. (flipping him over and jumping out showing a teeanged version of Nikki) who are you really?

Chris: Oh boy.

To Be Continued


End file.
